<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achoo and 'Arry🥺 by heyidkyay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234028">Achoo and 'Arry🥺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay'>heyidkyay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Godson, Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson are Best Friends, Liam and Zayn have a son, M/M, Nicknames, godfathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had always been best friends, they grew up together, went to school together, now they lived together. But what happens to the duo when they're put in charge of looking after their godson Teddy for the weekend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achoo and 'Arry🥺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Teddy?" Harry called out from the kitchen. Louis snorted in amusement when Harry received no reply, he was propped up against the counter with a cup of tea in his hand, while Harry finished washing up. Harry chose to ignore him and instead called out again. "Teddy?"</p><p>Louis couldn't stop his chuckle when Teddy offered no reply yet again, which earned him a sharp glare from Harry. Louis shook his head in amusement before shouting, "Teddy!"</p><p>"Yea?" A small voice replied back almost immediately, Harry huffed as Louis grinned in victory. It wasn't that Teddy purposely ignored Harry's calls it was just that the man lacked an authoritative voice and the small boy couldn't hear him. Harry was too soft and sweet, he hated shouting, which was why he rarely did it, he was only calling out now because he was busy and couldn't go to the boy.</p><p>"Come here please mate!" Louis called before waltzing over towards Harry smugly and placing his empty mug in the sink. Harry sighed, it was just like Louis to expect Harry to clean up after him.</p><p>A quiet patter of small footsteps sounded from the hallway and the two men turned towards the doorway to find their godson, Teddy, grinning up at them. "What Achoo?" The three year old asked as he shuffled over the tiled floor and further into the kitchen. Both Louis and Harry smiled at the nickname. Ever since Louis' youngest siblings were able to speak they had struggled with Lou, so one day Ernie called him Achoo, figuring it was close enough and it just stuck. Everyone thought it was rather cute- <em>especially</em> Harry- while Louis wasn't all that fond of it at first. The name didn't stop though, it caught on even though Louis wished it hadn't, but in the end he had grown quite attached to it. When Teddy started talking, he too struggled with the nickname and with the young boy constantly being surrounded by Louis' family whenever he came over, Achoo seemed to catch on.</p><p>"Hazza was calling for you Teds." Louis told him as he reached down to pick the the three year old up. Teddy squealed loudly as Louis held him high above his head before resting him safely on his hip. His sweet giggles died out shortly after as he rested his head against Louis' chest and looked up at Harry with his big brown eyes.</p><p>"You okay 'Arry?" The small boy asked, his r's sounding a lot like w's, causing Harry to coo at him, unable to mask his affectionate smile, not that he'd ever want to.</p><p>"I'm alright love." Harry told him as he leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to the boys chubby cheek, then ran a hand through the dark locks as he pulled away. "Just wanted to ask what you wanted to do today." Harry smiled at Teddy before looking up and catching Louis' fond smile, Harry could only return the gesture, Louis had been giving him a lot more of those looks lately. The blue eyed man looked away quickly once he realised he'd been caught and Harry thought it best not to question it, he rather liked them and didn't really want Louis to stop anytime soon.</p><p>"Park?" Teddy suggested quietly and Louis laughed lightly. The small boy lifted his head so he could see Louis' face. "No want park Achoo?" He questioned with a small frown and Louis quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No I love the park Teds, but I just figured that you'd want to do something exciting. I mean this is me and Hazza you're talking to, I'm always up for some fun and you could ask Harry here for just about anything and I'm sure he'd say yes mate." Louis chuckled, he chanced a glance up at Harry to find the man pouting cutely at him but quickly shrugged when he realised how true the statement was. Louis could only laugh.</p><p>The small boy looked to be in thought before a wide grin spread across his face. "Park then icream?" Teddy asked excitedly, clapping his little hands at the idea. Both Louis and Harry laughed at the boys enthusiasm.</p><p>"Of course we can have icecream babe." Harry told him sweetly as he reached out and rubbed a reassuring hand up and down Teddy's back.</p><p>"You hear that Teds? Hazza said we can have icecream!" Louis cheered and bounced the small boy in his arms, making Teddy laugh loudly.</p><p>"Icream! Icream!" Teddy chanted, "We have icream!" The pair laughed lovingly at the sweet boy before listening to him ramble on about what flavour he was going to get. It was a toss up between chocolate or cotton candy, it was a very hard decision to make, Teddy had told them so. The pair laughed and played along but Louis found himself having the same issue.</p><p>Liam and Zayn were close friends of Louis and Harry, the four of them, along with Niall, had grown up together. Liam and Zayn had been childhood sweethearts, their innocent crushes blossomed into something so sweet, the two fell in love slowly and were like a romance novel brought to life. They got married after university, then had little Teddy just over a year later.</p><p>The couple had placed Teddy in their care while they went on a short weekend away to celebrate their anniversary. They really did deserve it, they hardly ever got a break and the two thought it best to leave their only child in the hands of his godfathers. Louis and Harry were more than happy to look after Teddy, they loved the little boy like their own.</p><p>Louis and Harry were the best of friends, they had always been the closest out of their small friend group. Everyone always thought that they'd end up together but Zayn and Liam beat them to it, and even though both their families wanted nothing more than the two to give it a try, it never really happened.</p><p>Not to say that one of them didn't want it though, Harry had practically fallen in love with Louis from the moment they met. Harry moved to Doncaster at the age of five and Louis had lived next door, the two became fast friends. Harry had always been more quieter and reserved than Louis, he wasn't the best at making friends, but Louis didn't make it all that hard for him. The boy was slightly older and Harry had decided that he liked him from the moment Louis told Gemma off for stealing his small bouquet of wildflowers. Louis had been playing in his garden one summer afternoon and had heard the two siblings bickering, him being the nosy kid he was, poked his head over the fence and stuck up for the curly haired boy that had tears in his eyes. From then on it was hard to separate the two of them.</p><p>Through out their teenage years Harry figured out his sexuality and realised just how much he liked Louis. It had been confusing and difficult to come to terms with a first, he didn't care about the fact that he liked boys, it was just the liking his best friend part that he struggled with. It was all so cliche and Harry knew Louis would never feel the same way. So even though he came out to his friends, family and Louis, he kept that secret all to himself.</p><p>Now at twenty four it was still his best kept secret, no one apart from Niall knew. The lad had found Harry crying in his bedroom one day after Louis had brought home yet another girlfriend, breaking the poor boys heart as he watched the couple cuddle up where he and Louis usually would on the sofa. The irish lad pieced it altogether and kept quiet ever since. Niall had tried to get Harry to speak to Louis about it, figuring it would save the green eyed boy from anymore heartbreak but Harry was stubborn and didn't want to ruin their friendship. Niall respected his decision and was there for whenever Harry needed him the most.</p><p>Harry and Louis now lived together, had done since uni actually, neither one of them had found a relationship that lasted long enough to talk about the future. Besides, they both seemed to like their living situation and didn't really want it to change just yet, they loved their late night conversations, dinners together and movie nights, they didn't want to picture anything differently. Plus whenever Teddy or one of Louis' younger siblings came over to stay the pair would find it much easier with the other one there.</p><p>"Alright. Let's get ready and head out then?" Louis suggested as he raised a brow in Harry's direction, earning himself a smile and a nod.</p><p>The three were fairly quick, only having had to put their coats and shoes on, and grab Teddy's bag that was filled with all his necessities before heading out the door.</p><p>The walk to the park wasn't very long, ten minutes at the most and as it was midway through summer, the park was filled with quite a few families and lots of people. The thing was Harry, Louis and Teddy blended in quite nicely.</p><p>"Alright Teds, you've got to listen to me and Haz yeah?" Louis told the small boy once they arrived at the playground.</p><p>Teddy looked up at him from where he was stood beside a crouching Harry, who was rubbing some sunscreen into his exposed skin. "Kay." Was all he said and Louis couldn't help his small chuckle.</p><p>"I mean it mate, don't wander off too far." Louis told him firmly but made sure to smile so the small boy wouldn't find him too intimidating. Teddy just nodded before hurrying off towards the slide. Louis looked down to find Harry still crouching but looking up at him with a look Louis couldn't decipher.</p><p>"What?" Louis asked him startling Harry out of his daze.</p><p>"Hm?" Harry hummed quietly as he stood from his position and ran a hand through his long locks. Louis watched him for a moment, taking in the sight that was Harry before shaking his head and finding Teddy in the crowd of children. The small boy was grinning madly as he went down the large slide. Once he reached the bottom he looked up to find his godfathers' eyes on him, his grin only widened before he headed back over to the two men.</p><p>"Heya love, that was really cool!" Louis told him once he reached them, the little boy giggled as he nodded excitedly.</p><p>Harry scooped him up in his arms, loving the way the little boy buried his face into the crook of his neck, muffling his sweet giggles. "Yeah, it was really cool Teds, don't think I could do that, not really one for heights." Harry added before he kissed the boys head.</p><p>"Achoo like slide?" Teddy asked once he pulled away from Harry slightly.</p><p>"Course! Hazza's just a big baby." Louis teased making Teddy laugh again but once the little boy saw that Harry hadn't joined them he stopped.</p><p>Teddy reached up to wipe the curls away from Harry's face, then placed a kiss to his cheek making the green eyed man smile. "It's kay, 'Arry. Achoo not mean it, just be silly." Teddy comforted, practically turning the two men into mush.</p><p>"Awh love it's okay, I'm not upset." Harry reassured but the small boy wouldn't have it, shaking his head quite quickly.</p><p>"Achoo love 'Arry lots, he mean cause he like you. He sorry. 'Arry love Achoo still?" Teddy asked as he played with one of Harry's loose curls, a small pout on his lips.</p><p>Harry looked up to find Louis a little taken back by the boy, he was rather clever and Zayn and Liam had always taught him right from wrong. It probably was also due to the fact that neither of them really told the other how much they cared for one another, they'd only ever said it when it really counted, where it meant the most, when it was needed. It just wasn't something they said casually, even after being friends for so long.</p><p>"Course I love Achoo." Harry reassured him quietly, his gaze had shifted back onto the boy in his arms but he could still see the small smile Louis wore out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Good. Achoo kiss 'Arry better, hurt feeling." Teddy told Louis seriously, Harry chewed on his lip to keep from laughing but it was also due to the faint blush that had crawled up his neck. "Achoo!" Teddy spoke again this time a little louder seeing as Louis had yet to move, his eyes wide and he was staring back at the confident little boy.</p><p>Louis mumbled something under his breath before turning to face Harry. He saw the faint colour that warmed the mans cheeks and the way he had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, Louis' face softened and a small smile rested on his lips as he leaned in.</p><p>Harry's breath hitched as Louis pressed his lips to the side of Harry's mouth, they were warm and left a tingle on his skin. It was over far too quickly for Harry's liking but Teddy seemed more than okay with it all.</p><p>"Say sorry Achoo." Teddy said after a beat of silence, he sounded like he was stating something fairly obvious and it made both men chuckle.</p><p>"Alright little man." Louis laughed as he ran his hand over the small boys back, catching Harry's fingers ever so slightly. "I'm very sorry Hazza."</p><p>Harry nodded at him softly, still unable to say anything, but neither Louis or Teddy took notice of it. "Now why." Teddy told him as he crossed his little arms over his chest and stared at Louis sternly. Harry found his protective nature rather sweet and very cute, but he also found it funny how Teddy was the only person that could tell Louis what to do and Louis would listen.</p><p>Louis laughed lightly at his godson, unbelieving of what was occurring, he was sure that the little boy knew he had him wrapped around his finger. "Sorry for calling you a big baby Haz, I didn't mean it." Louis told an amused Harry before looking over to see if it met Teddy's standards, the small boy nodded in approval and Louis could only grin.</p><p>"Kay 'Arry?" Teddy asked sweetly.</p><p>"Yes thank you little one, always looking after me aren't you." Harry smiled as he nuzzled his face into the boys hair and placed a gentle kiss to the side of his head. He felt the little boy nod happily and kiss him back.</p><p>"My 'Arry." Teddy said quietly as he stroked Harry's face gently, Harry looked up to see Louis smiling brightly, his eyes filled with so much adoration. This time when he found that he'd been caught he didn't dare look away and instead joined in on their little hug. </p><p>Teddy squirmed a moment later, wanting to be released so that he could run off and play on the roundabout. Louis and Harry could only laugh, watching the small boy go as they headed over to a nearby bench. They sat in a comfortable silence, which was a little strange after what had just occurred but neither one said anything about it. That was until someone approached them.</p><p>"Hi!" A woman said, she looked to be in her late thirties, she had short auburn hair and was cradling a baby in her arms. Louis and Harry startled at the sound and looked up at her a little bewildered.</p><p>"Um hi." Louis greeted, a soft smile playing on his lips as he silently questioned if he knew the woman. Harry shuffled a little closer to him to get a look at the tiny baby in her arms, his hand resting on Louis' thigh as Harry leaned over him.</p><p>"Sorry for intruding but I just wanted to say how pretty your little boy was, he seemed to have the cutest manners and I couldn't help but overhear him telling you off." She laughed lightly, hoping that she wasn't being to forward.</p><p>Louis was about to tell her that Teddy was in fact their godson not actually theirs but Harry spoke up. "You aren't intruding, that's actually very sweet of you, he's funny like that." Harry chuckled, "How old?" He asked her as he gestured to the baby.</p><p>Louis sat there a little stunned that Harry hadn't said anything about Teddy not being there's but he figured that Harry must of not heard her correctly, so he let it go.</p><p>"Oh this is Anna, she's twenty weeks on Monday." The woman told him, turning her body to show Harry the sleeping baby.</p><p>Harry cooed at her, she was so very tiny and Harry just loved babies. "That's lovely, she's so cute and tiny." Harry smiled before gazing over to Louis, "Isn't she Lou?"</p><p>Louis chuckled at the man that was practically in his lap, he knew that this was all Harry would be able to talk about for the next couple hours, he always got baby fever after seeing one. He'd talk about how cute and sweet they were, and then complain about wanting to have his own. Louis knew that Harry would be the most amazing dad, it was just a given, he was so caring, so kind, so sweet, everything that's good about a person.</p><p>"She's gorgeous." Louis said and smiled lovingly at Harry's happy expression.</p><p>"Thank you." The woman chuckled, she was about to continue on when little Anna started to wake. The woman frowned slightly before looking back at Louis and Harry apologetically. "Sorry, I'd better be off before she gets grumpy. It was lovely meeting you both though." She apologised.</p><p>Harry and Louis laughed lightly, "It's fine, lovely to meet you too!" Harry smiled as he sat further back in his seat, only then realising how close he had been to Louis.</p><p>"You're a beautiful family by the way, wish you all the best." She said before she walked away leaving Louis a little shocked. He questioned why she thought they were together, they were close sure, but just friends, then he wondered why Harry wasn't as confused as he was.</p><p>Louis looked away from the retreating woman's back to find Harry watching Teddy closely, a faint smile on his face. "Did you hear that?" Louis asked him.</p><p>Harry looked to him, tilting his head in confusion before replying, "Yes?"</p><p>"And you didn't find it strange?" Louis asked him again, his face a little baffled.</p><p>"No, it happens all the time." Harry told him with a small chuckle before turning back to see Teddy playing with a bunch of other children in the sand box.</p><p>"When?" Louis questioned in surprise. Sure he had heard it in passing a couple times when they had taken Teddy to the beach and once from a older woman who Louis couldn't bring himself to correct, but Harry had never mentioned it before.</p><p>"All the time, it's easier to just let it go than explain it all." Harry said softly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why, is it that bad to let people believe we're together?" He questioned, his voice a little more distant this time, like he was waiting for Louis to agree with the question, his eyes locked on their godson.</p><p>"No, I mean, I don't know. You're, you're great." Louis told him, stumbling over his words slightly.</p><p>"I'm great?" Harry snorted, still not meeting Louis' eye.</p><p>"You know what I mean!" Louis huffed before taking a deep breath, "You're great Haz, the best, honestly there's no one better but I don't know, I thought it might bother you letting people think we were together."</p><p>Harry laughed and Louis frowned. "Why on earth would it bother me to let people think I had this perfect little family? The perfect husband and a perfect little boy. It's all I've ever wanted Lou, it doesn't bother me, the only thing that bothers me is that it's not true." Harry told him, his voice was firm before it wavered slightly at the end.</p><p>Louis looked at him in surprise, wanting to comfort his best mate but not wanting to push Harry, all he could say was, "You think I'm perfect?"</p><p>Harry couldn't stop the loud laugh that erupted at that and as he turned his body, Louis saw his glossy eyes that were filled with tears and the defeated smile that tugged on his lips. "Are you kidding?" Harry choked out a chuckle, unable to tear his eyes away from the man sat beside him. "You're the definition of perfect! With your baby blue eyes, sunshine smile, contagious laughter, and everything that just makes <em>you</em> you!" Louis sat there shocked and Harry just continued, "Honestly you're the most amazing person I know! You can be so gentle and caring, always looking after the ones you care about most. Then other times you're loud and the center of attention, you're the funniest person I know, no one ever makes me laugh like you do. You always act like you're too cool to care but when people need you you're always there. The way you look after you're mum, sisters and little Ernie, it's just so incredible, you'd do anything for them. And the way you are with Teddy it's honestly so endearing and sweet, it's hard not to think about how perfect you are." Harry's tears had cascaded down his face as he ranted, Louis could do nothing but sit and watch Harry, unable to do anything but that.</p><p>"Fuck Lou, you just don't understand, you can be so oblivious sometimes. It kills me and I knew this would happen, I knew that one day I would just break and it would all come out. That I'd tell you and everything would change. I don't care anymore and I'm sorry, I really am but it's been years and I can't stop myself from exploding. I can't take it anymore, Lou. I just can't." His breathing was rapid and Louis couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around him and pulling him in close. He questioned everything as Harry buried his face into his shoulder and let his warm tears soak through the top he was wearing. What did this mean? Louis could take a guess but he had to hear Harry say it.</p><p>Louis let Harry gather himself as he ran a comforting hand through his soft curls, watching Teddy build a sandcastle over Harry's shoulder.</p><p>A couple minutes passed and Harry reluctantly pulled back, Louis still kept him close even though Harry didn't want to look at him. He wiped at the green eyed mans tears stained cheeks before tucking a wild curl behind his ear.</p><p>"I'm in love you." Harry whispered, his gaze fixed on the wooden bench beneath them.</p><p>There it was. Louis stilled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched his hand fall. He let himself think of all the moments and memories he shared with the man sat beside him, looking at him now he looked so much like the small innocent boy he first met. Louis couldn't think of any other word that explained the way he felt about Harry, there was only one.</p><p>He loved Harry. All those moments where he would just sit and watch him fondly, how he always wondered what he was up to, how he thought of him when he'd see something so random and it would just remind him of Harry. The boy clouded his mind constantly and he hadn't even realised it. He was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing before he went to sleep. How had he not realised it sooner?</p><p>Harry sniffed quietly, trying his best to hold back the tears, god he felt stupid. The silence was so quiet even with the crowds of loud people surrounding them. "I'm sorry." He croaked out, internally cursing his voice for giving away how close he was to tears again. He turned away from Louis to see Teddy looking back at him his sweet face a little confused but Harry just sent him a reassuring smile and the little boy continued to play, although he kept a careful eye on the man.</p><p>Louis felt Harry turn and scoot away, and he felt so incredibly stupid. He couldn't believe it, he'd been waiting forever for the right person to come along and show him just how love felt, but he had felt it all along, it had been right under his nose the entire time.</p><p>Louis reached out and placed a soft, gentle hand under Harry's chin, turning his face to see those bright green eyes again. He leaned in slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's.</p><p>Harry stopped breathing for a moment before following Louis' lead and leaning in. The two met so slowly, almost as if they were unsure but once their lips touched they had nothing to worry about. It was slow but filled with so much love, Louis brought his other hand to rest on Harry's jaw, while Harry could only pull Louis closer. Neither had felt anything like it.</p><p>Louis licked at Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance when a small hand patted him on the knee startling him causing him to pull away quickly. The two men only then realised that they were still in a public park. Louis looked down to find Teddy pulling at the hem of his shirt. "What doing to 'Arry?" He asked innocently, Harry could only giggle.</p><p>Louis looked back to Harry, a smile blooming on his face after hearing the beautiful sound. He quickly turned back to Teddy after feeling the sudden rush of heat on his cheeks. "Um, well when you, um." Louis was lost for words, he didn't know what to say until it hit him. Turning to Harry he smiled softly and took his soft hands in his, "I'm in love with you too."</p><p>Harry smiled so wide and let fresh tears fall again, Louis grinned brightly at the man beside him, he couldn't believe that someone like Harry, someone so sweet and beautiful, could love him. He didn't know if he could get any happier.</p><p>When Teddy saw Harry crying he frowned deeply and immediately went to cuddle into his side. Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. Louis didn't think he could smile any bigger but he did, seeing Harry and Teddy together warmed his heart. He tried to get in on the hug but was swatted away by small hands.</p><p>"What did I do?" Louis laughed loudly, Harry watched how the crinkles by his eyes deepened and questioned why he had taken so long to tell Louis how he really felt.</p><p>"Make 'Arry cry." Teddy scowled and gripped onto Harry's torso tighter. Harry laughed at the sweet little boy before running a hand through his dark hair and picking him up to settle him on his lap.</p><p>"It's okay love, I'm crying because I'm happy, because Lou told me he loved me." Harry reassured Teddy, who looked at him carefully before turning back to face Louis.</p><p>"Achoo love 'Arry. 'Arry love Achoo?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded happily.</p><p>"Very much." Harry confessed.</p><p>Teddy thought for a moment then narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Louis, "Be good Achoo. 'Arry the best."</p><p>Louis and Harry laughed loudly at the sweet little boy that was sat between them. Louis held out his hand and stuck out his pinky, "I promise."</p><p>Teddy did the same and nodded, "'omise." He said confidently and Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Love you too Teds." Louis told him, causing the small boys features to soften and smile back at Louis.</p><p>"Love Achoo lots. Love 'Arry lots." Teddy exclaimed as he brought the two men into a big hug, the three grinning madly as they held on tightly.</p><p>"Icream now?" Teddy questioned looking up at the pair with his big brown eyes, Louis and Harry just chuckled at him. Louis tickled the small boy before the three stood up, Teddy giggling as he clasped his godfathers' hands.</p><p>"Icecream now." Harry giggled at the boy before looking up to find Louis smiling back at him.</p><p>'I love you.' Louis mouthed and Harry couldn't hide his grin.</p><p>'I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>